Inochi no Yuugi
by Asakura-Assassin
Summary: Naruto and the gang are summoned for a ‘once in a lifetime opportunity’ to compete with each other on an ‘uninhabited island’ for a 1,000,000 Ryo cash prize. Nine supersmart Huh…? Smart…? Naruto!, ultracompetitive genin are selected to take part in this s
1. Chapter 1

**INOCHI NO YUUGI**

**_A/N-OK this is my third fanfic...I haven't exactly finished the second one yet...and I was supposed to do a sequel for the first...well I started it...but now I've got this new one! Yeah I do that alot...Anyway enjoy! Btw no flames!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and the other characters portrayed in this story (except the ones I made up) belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto! Not me!!_**

**Summary: **Naruto and the gang are summoned for a 'once in a life-time opportunity' to compete with each other on an 'uninhabited island' for a 1,000,000 Ryo cash prize. Nine super-smart (Huh…? Smart…? Naruto?!), ultra-competitive genin are selected to take part in this survival competition called _Inochi no Yuugi_ (Life Game).

But which team will win this ultimate competition combining strength, honesty, teamwork, logic and loyalty?

**Chapter 1- Will you or won't you?**

"Huh? Life Games? Not sure about that…." Naruto said, folding his arms, upon hearing the announcement.

Twelve genin, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Ten-Ten and Rock Lee were assembled in Tsunade-sama's office.

The announcement had read:

_Dear Tsunade-Godaime,_

_We have exciting news for your village of Konoha. The board of The Elite Academy is pleased to inform you that nine of your brightest genin have been selected from a list of hundreds of honor students._

_We wish to invite them to become a member of The Elite Academy for our two-week meeting this spring. Along with your selected nine, they will be joined by some top celebrities and ninjas from entertainment, sports and beauty. A list of three leaders belonging to the Academy is enclosed._

_The meeting will be held on a private, tropical island in the Caribbean Sea. The genin will have time to use the sandy white beaches, explore rock caves and swim in the warm aqua waters of this tropical paradise._

_The island is uninhabited but comfortable has housing has been built along with many conveniences._

_But there is more to they're stay than enjoying the scenery. They are also invited to join in the exciting competition: Inochi no Yuugi (Life Games)._

_The students will enjoy the thrill of competing against others and displaying their sportsmanship, loyalty, logic, strength and teamwork._

_They will find Inochi no Yuugi exciting and very rewarding as we offer a 1,000,00 Ryo cash award to the winning genin team._

_Enclosed, you will find reservations forms and an FAQ section. Four elite Jounin are also required from your village. All expenses are paid by 'The Elite Academy' on behalf of your talented students._

_We guarantee that this Inochi no Yuugi will be an experience to remember!_

_Managing Director, _

_Mari Takahashi_

"Well you nine, yes including you Naruto, god knows how, have been chosen to go. So are you going guys to go?" Tsunade asked the nine.

"I will!" Sakura and Ino both said.

"Um…" Hinata said pointing her index fingers together.

"What's the point?" Shikamaru asked, "Sounds kinda troublesome to me."

"Whatever…" Sasuke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Personally I think it would be a good opportunity for you. So? Neji? Rock Lee? Ten-ten?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Ok I'll go." Ten-ten agreed. Rock Lee gave in soon after but Neji and Hinata took the longest. Hinata knew Neji wouldn't let her go unless he went himself as well.

"Maybe." Neji mumbled and glanced at Hinata. He could see she wanted to go.

"Let me know by tomorrow," Tsunade-sama said as she took up a pen and began filling in applications, "You may go."

Outside Hokage's Office 

"Hey! She didn't even ask me if I wanted to go!" Naruto pouted.

"Well she doesn't want you to go and bring shame to Konoha," Ino said with a grin.

Naruto poked his tongue out at her, "Well I'm going anyway. Just to prove you and her wrong."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Hey why don't you go Neji?" Ten-ten asked.

"Yes I think it would be a fulfilling experience. You should enjoy the fire of your youth!" Rock Lee said with fire in his eyes and adding a few kicks and punches to the air for emphasis.

"I don't know. It seems dodgy to me," Neji explained, "Why did they only choose genin from Konoha? If they wanted a contest wouldn't it be better for it to be an inter-village contest?"

"Maybe they just want to find the strongest in Konoha." Ten-ten thought.

"Yes but why?"

Ten-ten shrugged.

"Neji, Neji…you're thinking far too into this. Tsunade-sama trusts it so why shouldn't we?" Rock Lee reasoned with his arm over Neji's shoulder.

A long silence followed.

"I'll think about it," Neji finally said, shrugging Rock Lee's arm off, "Come on Hinata-sama." And with that they left.

Hokage's Office 

"So you're coming Shikamaru-kun!" Ino said the next day upon seeing him in Tsunade's Office. The nine were once again summoned to give their final answer.

"I suppose so. Hope I get free time to watch the clouds." Shikamaru replied.

"What are your choices?" Tsunade-sama asked. As she looked at everyone individually, they all in turn, nodded in confirmation.

"Ok. I'll send the forms," Tsunade-sama said, "You should pack now since you're leaving tonight. Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei shall accompany you on the trip. Be at the entrance gate of Konoha to meet the carriage by 7:00PM. You should reach the next country by morning. And from there you will make your way to the Caribbean. Got it?"

"Hai!" Everyone said.

"Er…Tsunade-sama? How are we getting to the _Ca-bi-ri-an_ or wherever?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade grinned, "By plane."

"Plane??"

**A/N:_ A plane + Naruto Probably NOT a good idea! Find out what happens in the next chapter! Reviews pleeeeeease! And remember, NO FLAMES! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N- Hoorah the next chapter has finally arrived! Remember Naruto and the plane? He-he-he...(chuckles to myself) And apparently there was some mix-up in the number of genin...i can't find it myself, but I'll confirm. Yes, NINE genin are going!_**

**Chapter 2- The journey begins… **

_At the Airport the Next Day…_

"_SUGOI_!!!!! It's HUGE!!!!!" Naruto shouted excitedly, pressing his face against the glass window at the airport.

"What's huge-?" Sakura asked, coming along behind him, dragging her suitcase behind her, "WOAH!"

She dropped the handle of her suitcase and it fell to the floor. All nine genin stood staring at the jumbo jets.

"Is that thing meant to fly?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! _Daijoubu! _I've been on one of those before. It might not look it but it sure can fly." Kakashi said.

"How come you've been on one?" Ten-ten asked.

"I've been places," was Kakashi's reply.

_Boarding the plane…_

"W-What if it crashes? What if it falls out of the sky? What if it blows up?! What if…what if it starts moving and doesn't stop?! We'll all DIE!!! Get me off this plane!!!" Naruto jumped up and ran down the aisle. He was about to jump out of the door when Kakashi caught him by the neck of his jacket upon entering the plane.

"Sit down Naruto-kun," Kakashi said calmly.

"B-But Kakashi-sensei-!!"

"Calm down. We're not going to die."

Naruto sulked off to his seat and looked out of the window as if it was the last time he was going to see earth again.

"Wow we get free food?" Ino gushed as she talked to an air hostess, "But ooh I'm on a diet."

"I don't see how this will fly," Shikamaru said with a grin as he walked by Ino, "We'll probably die Ino so eat up!"

Ino glared at him.

Soon, everyone was seated, along with other people on the plane. Naruto was fiddling nervously with his seat belt. Kakashi was next to him in case he suddenly decided to make a break for the door.

As the plane started moving, the genin were quiet and nervous… Kakashi was reading Vol. 246 of _Come, Come Paradise._

Sakura and Ino screamed at the take-off.

"Wow we're actually flying!" Ten-ten said a few minutes later, throwing a nervous at Hinata beside her who was covering her ears.

"Hey my ears feel funny." Ino said.

"Don't worry the feeling will pass." Kakashi said. He was totally relaxed. The other Jounin were trying their best to be calm but at times doubt was seen in their faces.

Once the plane reached cruising altitude, Naruto forgot about his fear and became twitchy.

"I'm bored! Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto stood up and leaned over the seat in front, "What's up?"

"Go away Naruto!" Sakura said. Her and Ino were keenly reading a fashion magazine they found in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of them. Naruto looked to the seats in front of Sakura and Ino where Shikamaru and Sasuke were sitting.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto called.

Sasuke turned around, "What."

"You wanna walk around?" Naruto winked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Naruto was up to.

"Hm? Sasuke? You know…check out…stuff…?"

For Sasuke, Naruto 'checking out stuff' meant trouble. He sat back in his seat, "No."

Naruto gave a loud, exasperated sigh and flopped down in his seat.

"Are we there yet Kakashi–sensei?!"

"No."

After a few minutes Naruto asked, "Are we there yet Kakashi-sensei?"

"No."

In half and hour Naruto fell asleep.

They had five hours of the journey to go.

_5 Hours Later, Miami, USA_

Kakashi shoved Naruto awake.

"Huh?? Crash?!" Naruto jumped up.

"No sorry we didn't crash. We're almost there now. Time to get off the plane." Kakashi said.

Within an hour they exited the plane with their luggage and boarded a coach waiting outside the airport to take them to the docks.

_At the docks…_

"Hey who's rowing the boat?" Rock Lee asked as the group got on the ship.

"I don't think they use oars Lee-kun," Kurenai-sensei answered, then looked to Kakashi, "Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yup. It's all motors."

"_Mou-to-rusu?_ What are those?" Rock Lee asked, confused.

"Don't worry about it. Just know that the captain controls them to drive the ship."

"Ah!" Rock Lee nodded as if he knew what he was talking about.

It was another 4 hour journey from Miami to the island.

Sasuke yawned as they walked along the deck of the ship, heading for the stairs.

"It's really far isn't it?" Neji said to him as they stowed their luggage below deck.

"Uh-huh," Sasuke replied.

"I get sea-sick…" Shikamaru said, coming up behind them.

"Uhh," Ino said, watching his face pale, "I think you should stay on the top deck."

"Now that you mention it," Rock Lee said, wavering slightly, "I don't feel so good…"

The rest watched as his face turned a sickly shade of green. His hands suddenly shot up to his mouth, his eyes bulged and he flew up the stairs to the top deck. Hopefully to go get a sick bag or to get to a bathroom. Quick.

Shikamaru made his way rather quickly up the stairs after him. As he disappeared up the stairs, Kakashi came down.

"What's wrong with those two?" he asked the gang.

"Sea sick." Sakura answered.

Below deck was a rather spacious corridor with three rooms on either side. Four of them were bedrooms. Two of them were bathrooms. The bedrooms had a bunk-bed in each, complete with a window looking into the waters below sea level. The dining room was located upstairs.

Sasuke was apparently staying above deck for the journey. Neji and Naruto both yawned. With only four rooms the group would be split into pairs. So far there was Sakura and Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Rock-Lee, Sasuke was going to stay above deck, so that left Naruto and Neji.

The Hyuuga eyed Naruto as his realized the situation, "You're NOT sharing with me."

"Stop being so _STINGY_!" Naruto said and headed to the room where they would have to stay. Neji stood in front of the door and held out his arm, blocking Naruto's entry.

"No way." Neji said but Naruto ducked and dodged past him then headed to the top bunk and flung himself on the bed.

Neji sighed.

"Tough luck," Sasuke said going upstairs, "Oh well someone's gotta share with him. Just your good fortune it's you hehe."

Sasuke continued up the stairs chuckling to himself. It was the first time he'd smiled on the whole trip.

**_A/N- Yay Sasuke's smiling!!! Wait...Sasuke? Smiling? Hahah only because someone else is miserable... This looks set to be a memorable trip. I wonder what the island is like..._**

**_Reviews pleeease!! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**- And now for...the long awaited chapter 3..._

**Chapter 3- Rivalry already??**

_On the island…_

As soon as the group left the ship they were split into groups of three; (1) Sasuke, Neji and Naruto (hehe !!), (2) Sakura, Hinata and Ten-ten and (3) Ino, Shikamaru and Rock Lee. They were known as Team 1, 2 and 3. They each had their separate little bungalows complete with kitchens, bathrooms and electricity.

They had to unpack that night and then had the next day to enjoy the island a bit.

"Great. I'm stuck with you. Again." Neji glared at Naruto, "But at least Sasuke suffers too."

"Oh ha-ha-ha." Sasuke said dryly.

Each room was fitted with three bedswith windows, a bathroom, and a kitchen area and then there was always the porch at the back with a few hammocks. The team leaders, Anko, Kurenai, Gai and Kakashi were located in a separate building within a quarter of a mile to the Genin's building.

The genin all more or less wore the same thing they did in Konoha apart from a few. Sakura and Ino had bought some summer dresses at the tax-free store at the airport and Naruto had to change into a black shirt and dark blue shorts for fear of dying of a heat stroke in his thick orange jumpsuit.

"Well I didn't exactly want to get stuck with you, Sasuke, either," Naruto said as they continued unpacking.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Make me." Naruto stopped unpacking and stood straight, looking Sasuke in the eye as if daring him to try. Sasuke stared back with a look that could kill. Sasuke was about to say something when someone knocked the door. Neji went to answer.

"Hi!" came Sasuke's and Ino's voices.

"_Sakura-chan_!" Naruto said running to the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Um…need any help?" Sakura asked Neji while nudging her head to the side trying to get a peek of Sasuke inside the room.

"No." Neji said and pushed the door shut but Naruto held it open.

"Yes we do!" he said, "Well…I do!"

"Uh…does Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Nah just me." Naruto said without asking him.

Suddenly the girls changed their minds.

"Well…uh we've kinda got a lot of stuff to do…" Sakura said, while Ino edged away.

"Um yeah!" Ino added, pulling on Sakura's arm, "So we better get going bye!"

Naruto watched the girls disappear around the corner.

"Hey there's a window round the side let's go!" Ino said, pointing to the side of the building.

"But this is _stalking_ Ino!" Sakura wailed but followed anyway.

Sakura and Ino ducked below the window and slowly brought their heads up…and came face-to-face with Naruto on the other side of the window!

"_Sakura-chan_!" came Naruto's muffled greeting, "Hey look guys they're outside our window!" Naruto laughed to Neji.

"Whatever," was Neji's reply. He and Sasuke were still unpacking.

"Darn!" Ino cursed as she pulled Sakura down with her, "Come on. We're caught. Let's go."

"That Naruto!" Sakura said in frustration as the two slinked away.

Meanwhile, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Rock Lee and Shikamaru were in their rooms getting some shut-eye. The three sensei were training in the neighboring forest. There were three other leaders from the 'Elite Ninja Academy' who would provide the sensei with the challenges for their teams. They were Junko-sensei; who was the sensible one and the realist, Milly-sensei; who was a bit of a ditz and obsessed with Kakashi, then Adam-sensei; who was _very _competitive and easily got jealous. They had a separate bungalow to their own.

"WOW Kakashi-sensei you're so GOOD!" Milly gushed over Kakashi and Kurenai-sensei's spar.

"He's not that good." Adam pouted.

It was now late into the night and by now everyone was asleep. Except Naruto.

'_I'm so bored_,' Naruto thought, staring at the ceiling, '_This is a good opportunity to have a look around…_'

Naruto sat up.

Sasuke, in his bed, on the left of Naruto, opened his eye. Naruto headed for the door.

"Naruto," came Sasuke's voice just as Naruto's hand had turned the door handle.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Naruto turned and squinted his eyes, trying to make out Sasuke in the darkness.

"Where are you going?"

"Er…I need to take a leak." Naruto lied.

"Yeh right. You're going to cause trouble."

"No way!" Naruto didn't intend to cause trouble. Trouble usually followed Naruto anyway, but he was just going to look around.

"Whatever. You're not going. It's going to get us all kicked off the island."

Naruto grunted and opened the door, "As if you can make me."

Sasuke was up in front of Naruto in a flash and Naruto got pinned down to the floor before he could blink.

"GET...OFF ME!!" Naruto shouted.

"What's going on?" Neji asked approaching them.

"Naruto's going to cause trouble." Sasuke answered.

"I WASN'T-AARGH!!" Naruto protested but Sasuke pinned him harder to the floor.

"Liar. You know how Naruto is."

"But I'm telling you the truth-OW!"

Neji yawned, "Just go back to bed Naruto." Then he himself headed back to bed. He really couldn't be bothered with Sasuke and Naruto's bouts.

Sasuke released Naruto.

"You guys never give me a chance to prove myself!" Naruto shouted, rising to his feet.

"Hey and keep the noise down!" Neji called from his bed.

"Because you're an idiot!" Sasuke replied looking Naruto in the eye, "A clumsy idiot."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, clenched his fists then turned around and ran outside.

Sasuke looked down and sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wished he'd never said that.

"That was a bit harsh," came Neji's voice, "Even for you."

Sasuke didn't know what compelled him to say it. He hadn't meant to. He was thinking it but it was as if something else pushed them from his thoughts and out of his mouth…

_**A/N-** Er yes another reviwe would be nice...no flames though...if you're gonna flame, don't review at all! I don't mind a bit of contructive criticism though..._


End file.
